A Dramione Story
by DramionePureHearts
Summary: Hermione takes a drastic change in her life and soon is dramatically shifted to Slytherin for certain reasons, well read to find out :D and on the way, soon develops friendship with Draco Malfoy, or is it more?
1. Chapter 1

Draco And Hermione Fanfiction.

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters (sob) here except the story.

This is my first FIRST ever story, though I have wrote many (with paper and pen) and ended up throwing them away, this is one of my imaginations and I hope you like it. I will except criticsm but those who go overboard will be ignored, pardon my English if you think it is lousy, I hope this story would be a sucessful one, thank you for your patience in reading this, and enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

As Hermione looked into the mirror back in the muggle world of her little house, she felt a tear well up in her eye. She couldn't and didn't want to believe who the girl was in the mirror. The old Hermione, with curly brown hair and brown eyes was replaced by a yet very different girl with blond flowy hair that looked like a sea of gold flowing down her perfectly shaped face. Staring at the bright blue eyes that looked back at her with the same devastated expression, she burst into tears. Not only did she wonder why her muggle parents wouldn't tell her the truth that she was originally a pure blooded witch. (Not that they would have known anyway) , or at least told her she was adopted. Her tears slowly rolled down her cheek and down her jaw and lingered on her chin before it dropped onto a piece of rolled up parchment. The parchment was from Albus Dumbledore himself, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, it read :

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I apologize that you have been transferred from your current house, Gryffindor, to Slytherin, for some reasons that I would soon be coming over to your house today at 3 pm. I would like you to take note that since there is a drastic change in plans at this final minute, you will replace Miss Parkinson, as prefect. A letter has been sent to her via Owl and you will take your place as prefect beside Mr Malfoy.. I would appreciate if you showed your parents this piece of parchment, and I think they would know why it is sent to you._

_Sincerly,  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry_

After she read the letter, Hermione couldn't was still confused so she did as she was told and handed it to her muggle parents whom scanned through it and finally, hesitantly told her the truth that they weren't her real parents. At exactly 3 pm, Dumbledore showed up at her house, and explained the whole thing to her.. "I am very sorry Miss Granger, but by your 15th birthday which falls tommorow, you would soon realize that some of your features would be replaced by others. If you would like, you could follow me to my office in Hogwarts at I will show you what I mean in the Pensieve. Or if you prefer, I could tell you the story myself." Rather frightened, Hermione accepted the offer to look into the pensieve in Albus Dumbledore's office in hogwarts..

* * *

Okay this is my first chapter, ehh.. Nothing much. I hope you don't take it to harshly that I decided to change Hermione's features, wells. Its a fanfiction. If you don't like it, please tell me which parts I should change and do correct me if I have any grammatical mistakes. Thanks :) Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Pensieve

It was a rather cloudy day and the Slytherin family were in their living room, teaching young Hermione to ride a broom. "Thats a good girl! I think you would make the best quidditch player when you are a witch!" Hermione's mother said. Hermione then accidentally bumped onto the wall and fell of the broom, fortunately, she was only a few centimeters off the ground. " Oops!" Mrs Slytherin ran towards Hermione while Mr Slytherin gazed out of the window, smiling as he heard the two behind him play. Hermione remained on the ground chuckling. As Mr Slytherin looked out the window, his smile turned into shock as the sky turned darker. It was rather unusual as it was only 2 pm in the afternoon and there was no signs of a storm. A few seconds after the dark mark so suddenly appeared, Mr Slytherin grabbed Hermione and his wife and rushed them to Hermione's room while a loud bang sounded down in the entrance of their house. "Hand me the key to your vault in Gringotts and I shall not harm your family, Anthony Slytherin. Hand it to me now, and you shall not die." The voice which Anthony and Elizebeth Slytherin feared had once come back again. " Leave us alone!" Anthony's voice shuddered as he called out to the Dark Lord who returned. Elizebeth held on to Hermione tightly as she cried. "Last chance, Anthony." The voice soon turned to anger. "If you do not give me the key, I will kill the whole of your family." Anthony remained rooted to his spot while a dark mist formed in the room and was replaced by the tall, pale figure of Voldemort. "N-n-no!" Voldemort spoke in parseltongue, "Die" and the snake around his arms shot out and bit Anthony on the neck. A second passed and Anthony Slytherin dropped onto the ground, eyes blank and blood dripping from his neck. A ear piercing scream shot from Elizebeth as the snake proceeded to her. A green light flashed and Elizebeth dropped dead beside her husband, leaving Hermione on her own. Voldemort looked at Hermione and immediately said, "Stop" in Parseltongue. "I guess she might be quite valuable.. I know a treasure when I see one. He pointed his wand at her and a dark mark appeared on her right arm. Another red light shot, and brown curls replaced with her blond straight hair, her blue eyes were darkened and soon turned into a dirty brown, her face from pale to a warm beige colour. He took the bronze coloured key from Anthony's pocket and stalked off with Nagini circling around his neck...

As Hermione shot upwards and soon found herself standing in Dumbledore's office, she gasped and a tear rolled down her cheek, still panting. " Im truly sorry for what you have seen, neither me nor Lord Voldemort knew about this until now. I have to keep you safe from Voldemort as he is now hunting for you. He wants you as a Death Eater, even though you already are one. Hermione, you are not fully formed into your original self yet, but once you are, Im afraid I have to say that the Dark Mark would be visible on your skin. Until now should I suggest that you wear long sleeved clothes like Mr Malfoy, and you will be put in Slytherin as you are Salazar Slytherin's great great great grand - daughter. We shall meet again in Hogwarts next week, I wish you luck, and I bid you farewell." As he finished, Hermione then reappeared in her bright pink room, the whole scene still replaying in her mind, replaying again like someone rewinding a movie on a dvd player.

"Hermione, its time to leave for your school." A uncertain Mrs Granger poked her head into the room of Hermione. Hermione turned around, tears streaming down her face and nodded, wiping the tears away. Mrs Granger walked in and hugged her, softly whispering in her ear, "It will be alright Hermione. It will be alright." "Thanks.. Mum." Hermione wasn't sure anymore how to address her "parents" She grabbed her robes and as she took them, she noticed that the Red and Gold tie that she was so accustommed to wearing was now replaced with a Green and Silver one. She threw it into her luggage, not bothering to wear it and pinned up her hair and wore a shirt with a hood. As she changed her shorts into jeans, she again noticed that the letter she recieved just today regarding her return to hogwarts and change of houses and where to go, it wasn't addressed to Ms Granger anymore, is was then changed to Ms Slytherin. Furious, she took the letter and threw it into the bin. She took her luggage, threw her hood up and left the house after bidding farewell to her parents. Never has she felt so devastated before. Although she was fully prepared for the taunts of Malfoy and his friends. Never did she expect that the worse might be a twist..? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she did the normal procedure of going into platform 9 and 3/4 by running into the wall in King's Cross Station, she boarded the Hogwarts express train and headed straight for the prefect's carraige as she was instructed to in the letter. The ride was boring but as soon as she reached hogwarts, she ran out and quickly walked into the direction of Hogwarts. She felt eyes on her as she ran with her luggage and kept her eyes on the ground. She saw a pair of shoes appear and bumped into something_ or someone_ in front, she immediately looked up and her hood fell back. There, in front of her was Draco Malfoy. As her hood fell, the clip hooked onto the hood and fell off. Her hair flowed down her shoulders, causing Malfoy to ask her to get out of his way. The blue eyes met the grey and they stared at each other and for a second, Draco was uncertain as to what he should do. Who was this girl who looks so painstakingly beautiful but at the same time looks exactly like Hermione Granger? Hermione's first reaction was to put her hood back on, not caring to pin it up and ensured that her long sleeve on her left hand kept the secret under it safe and walked away.

"Hermione Granger?" She heard him call her.

She wheeled around and replied arrogantly, too tired to bother with insults, "What do you want Malfoy? Im in no mood to be insulted now. If you would excuse me."

"No, I just wanted to check.. I thought, you were someone else." Hermione sunddenly felt confused as to why he was suddenly so.. kind.. His normal reaction would be : "Oh, so its you, mudblood. So you got a new hair colour huh? And nice eyes Granger but you still look as ugly as ever." She stood rooted to the spot, oblivious that people were staring. Suddenly she felt somebody pull her hood back and stepped in front of her. A tall boy with freckles and gingered colour hair stood in front of her, staring. "Hermione? Bloody Hell!" Ron said, his face full of shock and disgust.

"RON! How could you be so rude? I know you must be confused as to why she has blond hair but would you just take a look? Why would she put her hood up if she wanted blond hair? She could have just easily walked in with a sign that said 'I have a new hair colour' "Ginny said, standing beside Hermione. "Thanks Gin." She muttered and started to walk away when Ron said again , "What happened to you? You look like a budding Pureblood and why the bloody hell are you not wearing your school robes? Your eyes are blue! You look like some wacko from Malfoy Manor!"

"Shut up, Weasel, do not speak of my family like that!" Malfoy sneered from behind.

Ignoring Malfoy, Hermione shouted back at Ron, "Oh why don't you keep your mouth shut, Won Won and go back crawling behind your sister! Such a pathetic guy who doesn't even care for anybody's feelings, let alone your own girlfriend!" Hermione was close to tears.

"Mione, Calm Down. There are people staring." Harry's voice came from beside Ron. Hermione was badly shaken and tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Well, who is the one screaming like a mad woman now? Feeling guilty? Nice Hairdo by the way. Huh? Taken and interest on the Malfoys? Looks Like it! Blond hair, acting cool, shouting and bossing people around." Ron Spat back.

Hermione raised her arm and was about to slap him across the face when Ron reacted instantly and grabbed her wrist. The sleeve on Hermione's arm sank down and the mark which everyone feared, the mark that only one other student had in the school was revealed. "What the bloody hell?.." Draco Malfoy said from afar, he rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and compared the marks. A second passed and the whole school broked into loud noises, from 1st years who were screaming to 7th years who were whispering. Harry's jaw dropped while Ginny backed away. Ron continued to hold Hermione's wrist while she struggled to break free. "SILENCE" Someone shouted from the crowd and a tall figure with shoulder length black hair appeared. "I want everyone to proceed to the Great Hall, NOW." Everyone scurried back, some even turning to look for the last time. Ron dropped Hermione's hand and left, looking at her all the time. Harry stayed rooted while Ron dragged Ginny away. Draco was about to leave when Proffesor Snape called, "Malfoy, not so fast. I would like to speak with you. And Potter too. And Slytherin.. you can come too."

"My name is Granger. Sir." Hermione said weakly, but fiercely. "Not anymore.." Snape's voice was toneless. "And Miss Slytherin, why aren't you wearing your school robes?" "Because I do not belong to Slytherin. I belong to Gryffindor. That was where the Sorting Hat put me." Hermione Said coldly. Snape keeped calm and said , "And the sorting hat appeared to be wrong now. Miss Slytherin I dont want you talking back at me, I would like you to adress me as, Sir. And I would like you to put on your robes in the girls bathroom or I would make you do it in front of Potter and Malfoy. Which do you prefer?" Hermione left for the bathroom without a word and heard Snape say before she left , "And I would like to see you at Proffesor Dumbledore's office immediately after you are done. The password remains the same, Ice Pops." Hermione rushed off to the Girls bathroom and changed, sulking the whole time. She grabbed her luggage and ran to Dumbledore's office, repeated the password to the Gargoyle and climbed the spiral stairs as the Gargoyle leapt aside for her to go in. She held her breath, knocked on the door and entered. She soon found Harry and Draco looking down the pensieve. She stood at the door as Dumbledore noticed her, he invited her in and asked her to sit. She refused, and decided to stand, as soon as Harry and Draco came back to reality, Harry looked angered but amazed while Draco just looked blankly at her. "Im pretty much sure both of you know why I invited you to look at this. Harry, I know you and Miss Gr-... Slytherin are good friends and I would want you to know that she did this not for herself or because she liked it. She had no choice. Thought I would appreciate if both of you dont go telling the whole school about this. Hermione gave Malfoy a quick glanced and cleared her throat. "I wont. Tell. Anyone." Malfoy said, his expression filled with hurt. "Noticable enough. Malfoy and Potter, I dont care how much you both hate each other, but I would like you both to try your best to help Miss Slytherin along her way. I know that Mr Weasley doesnt like this idea, so Im not asking him for you help but Potter, you can help her right? You too Malfoy."

"How am I suppose to help a pure-blood, slytherin girl?" Harry said. Unaware that he hurt Hermione's feelings.

"You can give her hope. And love." Dumbledore said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What? You want me to be her boyfriend?"

"No, Harry. By Love I mean friendship, courage, help."

"Then how do I help? Im nothing but a useless Death Eater." Malfoy said bitterly.

Dumbledore stared at Malfoy for a long time and finally said , "Draco, I know you have a heart. I want you to help Hermione in every possible way you can, defending her from your friends if bad things ever occured, I dont want you to hurt her feelings because she, too is a Death Eater and until she is a fully matured one, I want you to help her as much as you can, can you do that Draco?"

For a long time , Draco seemed to think about it but he finally nodded. "Then I shall leave it to three of you now. The students are waiting in the great hall, I shall proceed there now and you three best be there too. Now run along. The hour is passing." As Dumbledore said that, the three immediately left the room and to the great hall. The three remained silent for the rest of the time and finally as they were about to reach the great hall, they stopped and Harry turned to Hermione. "Sorry Hermione.. If Ron ever tries to hurt you just tell me." And Without another word he entered the great hall and to the Gryffindor table. Leaving Hermione with Draco. Draco looked at the table he usually sits at. As usual, there was one empty seat left for him and only him. He glanced at Hermione and said, "Er.. So where do you want to sit?" Hermione scanned through the whole Slytherin table and said, "No idea." Draco sighed and said , "Follow me." He walked in casually while Hermione followed behind him. As they walked past, the whole of the great hall seemed to quietened down a little as they stared and whispered. Hermione remained calm and followed Draco quietly. As they reached where Pansy, Blaise , Crabbe and Goyle sat. He said calmly, "Pansy would you mind making space for Hermione? She is now in our house." "Sure, anything for you, Draco." She sounded almost like she was flirting. But gave Hermione a cold look and move just about an inch for her to sit. She stared at the small space and finally said, "If you think Im that small to fit in that I have no problem. But if you would loved Draco so much why dont you just told me to scram and find another guy?" Almost everyone turned to look and she could hear Fred and George behind betting if it would turn out into a fight. Pansy immediately stood up, embarrased and said, "If thats how you would like to play it, I give you space to sit at our table, you leave Malfoy alone. If you ever dare steal my boyfriend, you are going. Down." And she shifted more to the side, almost knocking the second year beside her off the chair. "No thank you. I would rather ask Proffesor Dumbledore if I could sit in another house." And she turned to Proffesor Dumbledore who was present thoughout the whole thing. Next to Proffesor Dumbledore, Proffesor Mcgonagall showed a sign of approval that she could sit in her house but turned to Proffesor Dumbledore first. "Yes you may, Miss Slytherin." The whole great hall was silent, no one was eating.

"Over heree!!!" Fred and George yelled and beside them Ron was sulking. Harry smiled and invited Hermione over too. Ginny smiled weakly, Hermione thought she was apologizing for reacting the way she did back at the train. Draco rolled his eyes and said harshly to Pansy, "Do you think im your puppet? Doesnt mean that you like me you can just call me your oh-so-called boyfriend who does nothing but make you popular and then ditch me when you like someelse and when that some else ditches you, you come back to me? You think Im blind?" Almost all the girls in the school except the slytherin burst into fits of giggles. "Of course not. I gave space to her already!" Pansy stammered, clearly embarrased as her cheeks turned to a bright red. "No thank you, I rather sit with my friends. Oh and thanks Draco for offering me the seat, but maybe some other time." Hermione said cooly and stalked of to the Gryffindor table whom welcomed her with open arms.. Well at least for some. She sat beside Ginny and opposite Harry, who was sitting next to Ron. She talked to everyone except Ron like nothing ever happened and Harry even told her she looked good in Blond Hair! Her day in Hogwarts seemed like it would get alot better. As Proffesor Dumbledore dismissed them after the feast was over, Draco went towards Hermione and guided her to the Slytherin common room.

As they entered the common room, all the Slytherin's stared at the unexpected pairing. Blaise stood up from the couch he was sitting on and walked towards Hermione, shook her hand and said ," Im Blaise. Blaise Zabini and I think you are HOT." All the boys in the Slytherin common room laughed. Even Malfoy smiled a little. "Err.. thanks?" Hermione said, unsure of what to do next. She never knew that it was so friendly in Slytherin. She always thought that in the Slytherin common room there will be fights and stuff but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, talking amongst themselves. One by one, Slytherins came up to shake her hand, even the girls from Pansy's group shook her hand. One even said , "Welcome to Slytherin, Miss Slytherin."

Hermione would often laugh at their remarks until Pansy came up. "It seems you are getting cozy with Slytherin here.. I shall not be mean today.. So.. Welcome. Mudblood." As Hermione heard the word Mudblood, she reacted instantly, taking out her wand. All the Slytherin in the common room stood up and for a moment she thought that they were going to jinx and hex her from everywhere but instead they all pulled Pansy back as she took out her wand too. "Pansy Parkinson?" A familiar voice rang from the entrance of the common room. "Its Ronald Weasley here, Snape would like to see you." She whirled around and saw Ron smirking his head off at the entrance. Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and Malfoy immediately grabbed her arm, "Please leave now Weasel." Pansy shook off the hands of the Slytherins and walked out of the common room. Hermione lowered her wand and shoved it into the pocket of her robes. "So.. where is the Girls Dorm?" She said. A girl from Pansy's group which Hermione later found out her name was Daphne Greengrass kindly guided her to the Girls dorm and Hermione immediately unpacked and went to sleep.

As she was sleeping she had a dream. A dream so real and vivid it seemed she belonged there.

She was in a meadow and Pansy Parkinson was in front of her. Draco was beside Pansy, while Pansy pointed her wand at Draco, Hermione pointed hers at Pansy. "Let. Him. Go. NOW." Hermione commanded Pansy. "No. He is mine." Pansy said. Draco looked so weak, his wand was no where near. He looked like he was about to fall. "Let him go. Or I will curse you." Hermione said again. Pansy cackled and shouted , "AVADA KEDAVRA!" But her wand was pointed at Draco and a moment later, hermione felt a low thud and saw Draco on the ground. Dead. Hermione screamed. "HERMIONE! Hermione!" She heard someone call her from the sky. "Hermione! Dont worry! Sh! Hermione!" She heard the voice of the boy lying on the ground. His blond hair whipping his face as the wind blew. This is wrong, she thought. He's dead. Why should I care? I dont love him. Why? As Hermione continued to scream at the dead boy before her, the voice continued to ring from heaven. "Hermione! Its alright!"

She awoke, her face filled with sweat and saw the boy whom she thought was dead on her bed shaking her furiously. Many Slytherins were around her bed, staring. They all looked worried. Hermione panted and looked around her, there was no meadow, no grass. No Pansy. Her chest rised and fell furiously as the recent dream replayed in her mind. "What happened? Was it a bad dream?" Draco asked as he placed his hand on her shoulders. Hermione nodded slowly. "Blaise appeared from the crowd and sat beside Malfoy and said, "What happened? Tell us! We can help you." Hermione slowly scanned the crowd and asked weakly , "Is Pansy here?" Everyone shook their heads. Hermione then slowly said, "I was in a the Great Hall." She lied. "And Parkinson was threatening me. Malfoy was beside her-" Malfoy interrupted saying, "Call us by our first name please." Hermione continued, ignoring him. "And she was pointing her wand at Draco, not me. I asked her to let him go." Hermione didnt care what everyone else thought. She was in fear. "And, and.." Hermione started to cry. Draco rubbed her shoulders and said softly, "and What happened?" "She used the unforgivable curse on him!" Hermione said, in tears now. "Oh you mean the Cruciatus curse?" Daphne said from the crowd. Hermione shook her head. "The imperius curse?" Someone else suggested from the crowd. Hermione shook her head. this time knowing that they will find out which curse it would be. Many of them gasped while Draco looked at Blaise, worried. Crabbe and Goyle cut into the crowd and said , "Shes Coming." Draco replied softly , "Thanks. Can everyone please go back to your dorms? Im going to have to deal with this." Every one did as they were told, like Malfoy was the leader or something. "Then what happened? Explain in detail." Draco asked Hermione, this time whispering. As he said that he closed the curtains around the bed so Pansy wouldnt know. Hermione felt a little uncomfartable but said , "You- you.. You were dead. The look on your face when you were dead... it was excruciating. It was like something was trying to eat out of my heart. I dont know why.." Hermione was still in fear and she said it very loud and she could hear Pansy walking up the stairs while other girls in the room whispered. Draco immediately covered her mouth and asked her not to move. As Pansy's footsteps got louder, they could hear her say, "Oh, the mudblood is sleeping? Right. Lets not disturb her shall we Daphne? Let her enjoy the salt tommorow." Then they heard someone else say , "Sorry to burst your bubble Pansy, She is a pureblood. And a Death Eater. You might want to watch out" They heard Pansy walk off and undressed, plopping onto the bed. "Crap, now I cant get out if not she will see me." Draco whispered. A girl popped her head in and whispered, "I will cover you up, at least when she is sleeping." Draco nodded and smiled ," Thanks Astoria." Hermione envied how Draco smiled at Astoria, it was as if he liked her. Then she shook it out of her head, she and Draco were enemies. But the way they were on a bed now? She was not too sure.. "Okay, it was just a dream okay? Im alive. See?" He said and gestured to himself. "And er.. You should roll down your sleeve." It took a minute for hermione to realize that he was looking at her mark. She immediately rolled it down and closed her eyes, she felt like she was paralyzed. She then went into a deep sleep. In her sleep she had no more dreams, but she could hear distant voices discussing about her..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling slightly awkward. As she looked around the room, most of the girls have already proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. She hopped down her bed and changed into her Slytherin Robes, then grabbed her bag and walked out of the Girls Dormitory. As she walked out, she saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini sitting on the armchair near the fireplace, all silent and not talking. She slowly walked down the stairs, not wanting any of them to know she was there as she was still embarrased about what happened last night. "Good Morning Hermione" Astoria called out from below. Immediately, the four boy's heads whipped around and Blaise stood up with a wide grin on his face. "Hey, no more bad dreams I presume?" Hermione rolled her eyes and just weakly said , "Morning Astoria.. Uhh.. Boys." and quickly ran out of the common room.

The Great Hall as usual was filled with the chitter chatter of students, Hermione took her place at the Gryffindor table like before, sitting next to Harry this time as Ron sat next to Lavender Brown a few tables away.

"Good Morning." Hermione said while she sat.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances wearily and Hermione didn't miss it.

"What?"

"Uhh.. Ron asked us to tell you that uhh.. If you ever date Malfoy.. He will never.. Forgive you?" Harry said, still unsure if he got the right message.

Hermione's mouth tightened into a straight line and she replied , "Well you can tell him that I don't give a damn what he thinks, and no matter how many girls he snog or date, I won't care because its through with us. Besides? Why should he care about me now?" The last question was directed the Harry. Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's and said softly, for fear of being overheard by Ron, "Just ignore him. He's been acting like a prat recently. He talks to me rudely and often bosses me around. What a twit. Just ignore him, besides.. Mione, I have a feeling Malfoy likes you.. I mean, the way he looks at you is.. weird." Blushing, Hermione said, "Trust me, I have been getting on hysterics lately." The three laughed, until Proffesor Dumbledore interrupted their joy, "A few announcements I would like to make before you endulge yourselves with our feast, we are having a school exchange program for students age 15 and up. In this exchange program, ten students are selected from the school to represent Hogwarts and will be divided into two groups, five will go to Durmstrang in Bulgaria while the other four will go to Beauxbatons in France. If you would like to sign up please come up to me after you have finished your food and write your name on the piece of paper here. Enough already about this, Let the Feast Begin!" And as he said it, delicious looking food appeared on the tables. In her heart, Hermione wanted to go, she wanted to escape from all this chaos.

"Whats your next lesson Hermione?" Harry asked while chewing on a piece of meat.

"Ehh.. Potions with Snape.. " Hermione replied.

"Oh! Same here." Harry replied, though he didn't seem like it was big news.

"I've got divination with Firenze.. Can the day get any worse?" Ginny let out a big sigh and grabbed her bag and proceeded to write her name on the long roll of parchment at the front of the Great Hall. After which, she went for divination.

"You going?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yup. Are you?"

"Mhhm.. I mean, who won't?" Harry said lazily, thinking of the girls in beauxbatons.

Hermione let out a low chuckle and grabbed her bag and made her way to the front of the Great Hall, which where she saw Ron signing his name. She almost laughed but had to control it at the thought of Ron being selected. He only wants to see the girls in Beauxbatons, not for the exchange program. Hermione thought silently to herself. She noticed Malfoy behind her as she signed her name but ignored him and stalked of to Potions Class. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Many days passed and yet no news from Dumbledore on who are the selected students to go to the exchange program. One subtle Tuesday evening, in the Great Hall where all the students sat at their house tables eating.. (Well except for Hermione of course)

"May I have your attention please?" Proffesor McGonagal's voice called out and the whole hall became silent. Professor Dumbledore in his normal gown and half moon spectacles then proceeded to speak.

"Sorry to those who have waited so long to find out who are the ten people who are chosen. I must apologize for the delay as we had some... problems. Well, enough about this 'problems', I shall now read out the names of the students who are selected, which group you are in, and where you are going. Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Slytherin and last but not least, Neville Longbottom." The great hall erupted into noises from every house, those who were chosen, happy, those who were not, sad. After a few seconds, Proffesor Dumbledore finally called for silence and continued, " The first group which will be going to Beauxbatons.. Hermione Slytherin, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley. The leader of your group will be Draco Malfoy. The group that is going to Durmstrang.. Fred and George, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. The leader of your group will be Pansy Parkinson. You will leave at 7 am tommorow morning in your muggle attire and you will then begin your journey. Letters will be sent to your parents to warn them about your accpetance.. You may continue with your dinner, and have a good night." As he finished, everyone then stared at the people who were accepted. They were all bustling about how Draco, Hermione and Ron were put in the same group... As for now, their journey has yet to begin. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, the accepted students to go to the school exchange programs woke up earlier than usual and dressed in their muggle attire as quick as possible, although Draco Malfoy didn't quite like borrowing Blaise's muggle attire as he did not bring any. He wore a red t-shirt that was too big for him and jeans that were torn. It was the only extra pair of muggle clothes Blaise had though. As Crabbe and Goyle's were too big for him, he did not want to embarrass himself. But Hermione, she wore a Pink shirt with printings and a denim skirt, grabbed her luggage and walked to the common room which she agreed the previous night to meet Draco and Blaise. As Blaise walked down laughing, Malfoy behind him sulking away, Hermione couldn't resist a chuckle as she spotted Malfoy and his 'attire'. She then asked Malfoy, "You need some help there?" Malfoy stubbornly answered, "Thanks but no thanks. Oh you mean my clothes? How can you help? Run to some muggle store and buy me a new set?" Hermione giggled and drew out her wand, pointing at Malfoy who now looked shocked, and a bright light shot from her wand and his red t-shirt replaced with a button down white shirt and a black tie, and another flash of light and his jeans replaced with a nicely fitted denim jeans. Blaise stared at Malfoy, then at Hermione and said , "Woah. Can I have that too?" Hermione laughed and said , "No, yours is fine. Shall we go?" As she said that, Pansy decended from the stairs wearing a blue shirt and jeans. She took a glance at Hermione and said insultingly, "Hello, Mudblood." Then she looked at Draco and stopped in her tracks, "Nice.. Nice muggle clothes, Draco. You look dashing!" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off, not caring to wait for the two anymore now that they had 'company'.

"As a matter of fact, Hermione gave it to me. So Mudbloods are actually fashionable arent they? At least Hermione knows how to dress up, unlike you. You disgrace Pure bloods." And Draco walked after Hermione, Zabini walking behind him. Pansy was left there, her jaw hanging.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Hermione then parted with Blaise and met up with Harry and Ginny which totally ignored Ron when he asked whom they were sitting with in the carraige and found themselves a carriage near the back of the train. They were chatting happily about how Malfoy has changed and random stuff when they were interrupted by Ron who opened the door and asked if he could join them, though it was obvious that he wasn't invited. "Uhhh sorry Weasel but seats are full." Draco said as soon as Ron finished his sentence.

"Shut up, Malfoy. No one is talking to you." Ron shouted.

"Well you why don't you ask the others if you could join our little conversation here?" Malfoy sneered.

"Sorry, Ron. But the seats are really full." Harry said apologetically.

Ron looked at Hermione who was looking out the window although there was nothing nice to see as the train hasn't even started moving. "Look, Hermione, Im sorry okay? I mean, you have totally changed ever since you came back. From geekish cute Hermione to some fashionista with blond hair and I mean, it doenst really fit you.."

"Oh shut up, Ronald Weasley! So you are trying to say that I am some nerd stuck in a book who doesn't look great in nice clothes and blond hair?" Hermione, angered, stood up. "If you think you're so cool, how bout you get of this train this instance and go snog Lavender like you are suppose to! And besides, your apologies will not make me want to be your girlfriend EVER AGAIN!"

"Well, if you think you are that gorgeous, why don't you get a NEW BOYFRIEND WITHIN THIS MONTH?"

"As a matter of fact Weasel I already have one!" Hermione shrieked back. Not knowing what she was saying.

Everyone in the carraige stared at Hermione, wondering who was her mystery boyfriend. For a second Harry and Ginny looked at Draco but he just simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Ron asked arrogantly.

Hermione didn't answer. She looked around, wondering what to say now. "Well.. My new boyfriend is.. is.."

"Me." Draco said and stood up. Hermione stared at him with curious eyes. "Yes its me. So now she has a new boyfriend? Scram Weasel, like the moron you are."

Ron looked at Draco, to Hermione and again and again. Then he picked up his luggage and walked away without a word.. Hermione didn't know what to say for a second but she just let out a weak "thanks" while Draco just merely nodded. Throughout the whole journey, no one spoke until the train slowed to a stop and there was an announcement made by the captain that those students who are suppose to be going to Beauxbatons should alight now. Four of them alighted without noticing Ron sulking while following them behind. The headmistress Madam Maxime met them and brought them to the school in carraiges with unicorns in front carriying them... Hermione still felt confused as to why Draco would tell Ron that he was her girlfriend.. Could it be that he was only trying to defend her as a friend? Or did her really count her as his girlfriend?.. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of these except plots and some _slight changes :D Enjoy!_**

Chapter 7

"Thank you for taking the time to come to Beauxbatons, as you see, this is first and foremost a girls school. Most of my students here cannot speak English but many can. So I would like to apologize for any inconvenience, your dormitory is this way." Madame Maxime said, while the five of them had to look up as she was incredibly tall. Madme Maxime led them up a few blue stairs and then to a small hallway and they then stopped in front of a door with the sign, "For Guests".

"This is your dormitory, feel free to change the appearance of the dormitory and have a good night sleep. I shall await you below the stairs at 9am. Oh and don't forget, your uniforms are on the sofas near the fireplace. If you would like to leave the room for a bit of fresh air, you can only access the garden. It is just beside the gazebo when you go down to the first level of the school." Madame Maxime took one last look at the group and walked off.

"Are we sharing one dormitory? She did not say 'dormitories', she said dormitory. So is it like in hogwarts? Where girls and boys have individual shared dormitory?" Hermione asked, looking at the door which no one have yet to open.

"No idea, Mione. How bout you go in and see?" Harry said, rather softly.

Hermione nodded and pushed the door open, and proceeded in, followed by Harry, then Ginny, Draco and Ron.

"Yep. But too bad, genders mixed here." Ginny said as she looked around.

The room was brightly litted with chandeliers and light blue drapings hanged over the walls. The floor was placed with blue carpetings and there were five beds next to each other. An end table in between each bed. There also was a fire place at the end with a few red sofa's placed around it. The room seemed very cozy to everyone. At the opposite end of the room, there were two doors. One stating, "Girls Bathroom" the other stating, "Boys Bathroom."

"At least they know how to protect the innocence of our eyes." Draco said, laughing. Harry burst into fits of laughters while Ron tried to hold back a smile. Ginny glared at them while Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Morons. Its not even funny."

"You don't say." Harry said, still laughing.

No one seemed to care about Ron, or even notice he was in there.

"So, who wants to decorate the room?" Hermione sighed, looking around. "Its too blue."

"I don't know, how about lets settle down and fight for which bed we shall sleep in first before talking about decorating rooms?" Harry walked off to the nearest bed and placed his luggage on the bed. The others did the same, Draco and Hermione squabbling over who gets the bed nearest to the window until Hermione gave up and took the only vacant one left. Right next to his. Hermione then took out what seemed to be a pink cloth and disappeared into the girls bathroom. Ginny doing the same except she had her bag of toiletries and her orange shirt and white long pants.

Draco, remembering the uniforms, walked to the sofas near the fireplace and picked up a piece of clothing all in blue. It looked exactly the same as the ones the students of Beauxbatons wear. "WE ARE GOING TO WEAR DRESS UNIFORMS?" Draco yelled, shocked.

"Are there anymore uniforms there?" Harry asked calmly.

Draco looked around and immediately picked up another set of uniform. This time it was white but a blue pants dropped out followed by another piece of blue folded cloth. The white piece was a button down shirt while the blue folded cloth was a blue and white tie, striped almost exactly like Hogwart's.

"Hey, cool! Pass me one set!" Harry said as soon as he saw the uniform. Draco took a set and flung it towards Harry. Harry catching it skillfully. Draco noticed Ron on his bed doing nothing so he took up a set of uniform and threw it at him without warning him.

"Hey!" Ron shouted as the uniform smacked right into his face and he drew his wand instantly pointing it at Draco. Draco reacted instantly, taking out his wand and held it in front of himself.

"Hey guys.." Harry said nervously.

"You bloody idiot! Can't you at least keep your hands still for a moment? You good for nothing jerk!" Ron insulted angrily.

"Oh so you want to where the girls one? Fine with me! This time, don't have to thank me for shoving it down your mouth Weasel!" Draco cursed back.

"You-!" Ron got off his bed and closed the gap between him and Malfoy till they were less than a metre away from each other. "Doesn't mean you are dating Hermione now you can talk to me like that you stupid Malfoy!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, pointing at Ron. Ron's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the floor with a low thud.

Ron looked at Harry with disgust and glared at Malfoy, walking slowly towards him. "You best not make me angry, jerk."

"Wow, Weasel. Im so scared of you." Draco mocked.

"Hey, boys. Split it up. Now." Hermione said, coming out of the girls bathroom. She wore a long pink silk night gown, her blond hair matched it perfectly, she threw the towel she was holding onto her bed and walked in between the boys. "If you are going to hex and curse and jinx each other, you are going to have to do it to me first." She turned her head to Draco , "You should not have thrown it at him, it was rather rude." and she muttered (only Draco could here though), "Though I thank you because I would rather have done it." and she turned to Ron, "And you, don't react so angrily like some hooligan off the land of gangsters. Its pretty uncool." Draco's expression soften as soon as Hermione was at his sight and whispered a 'Sorry'.

"Not to me, Draco. To Ron." Hermione said.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"I don't need your apology, blondie." Ron muttered and lazily picked up his wand, checking for damages.

Hermione sighed heavily and walked out of the room, feeling depressed. "Hermione, Wait!" Draco called as soon as he saw her leave the room. "Malfoy!" Harry called. Draco wheeled around to look at Harry , "Good luck." A grin stretch on the blond's lips. "Thanks." And he darted off.

"Hermione!" He called. Running down the steps and looking around. He then spotted her sitting on a bench in the garden. He slowly walked towards her, thinking of what to say.

"Hey.. Uh.. Sorry about just now. I'll go apologize to him if you would come up with me. Its not safe for you here. In case you haven't forgotten, Voldemort is after you." Draco sat down beside her, the moonlight shining on his face.

"Voldemort wouldn't come all the way to France to look for me will he? Thats the reason why Dumbledore chose me to come. And Harry and You too.. You don't need to apologize. Its not your fault. I just.. its just.." Hermione said softly it was close to a whisper. Why is it so difficult to talk to him? No, Hermione, I can't be falling in love with him. Hermione thought to herself. "There is something troubling me."

"What is it?" Draco asked, full of concern.

"Did you really.. mean it. In the train, when Ron asked who my.. boyfriend was?" It was almost too difficult for Hermione to say the word 'boyfriend'.

"Do you want me to mean it?"

Hermione looked up at him, surprised at his words. Somehow they were so, soothing. It was absoloutly unlike the Draco Malfoy she knew.

"I don't know what got into me, Hermione. Two days ago, you were almost like my enemy. But as soon as I looked into Proffesor Dumbledore's pensieve, it seems like there is magnetic force. Something that can't keep me from looking at you. I don't know why. Its like.. I don't know. I don't know and don't want to know what my family is going to think. Me. Dating. You. Its so fustrating. My father, he makes me feel like a prisoner. He never lets me have my way. Although it seems like im the most spoilt jerk in the entire of Hogwarts. He's been forcing me to like that Pansy Parkinson. I feel like a monster." A tear rolled down his eyes as he said this. Confessed it. This was, without doubt the first time Hermione saw Draco cry.

"Hey, its not your fault. Look at me, Draco. You have changed alot, I can see it, Harry and Ginny can see it." She placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears with her hands. "Look, you are mature now. You aren't like that spoilt jerk you think you are. I understand. I understand how it feels when your love ones don't accept what you want."

"No, Hermione.. You don't get it. You don't at all. My father, he is vile and cruel. If he finds out I have a slightest feelings for you, he is going to do something and I know he will. And I don't just have a slightest feeling for you, Hermione. I love you." Draco whispered.

Hermione stared into his eyes for a moment and then the two lips met. Draco placing his hand under her jaw and bringing her closer to him while Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She had kissed Ron before, she had kissed Viktor Krum before. But this kiss was different from the rest, she realized. This kiss was more real, like she was really there. She was confused, at first. Her first year in Hogwarts with Draco was completely different from what they were doing now. She had despised him so much in her first year. In her second year he even called her a 'filthy mudblood'. But just a few seconds ago he told her he loved her. The two embraced each other not for long as Draco split pulled her away. Tears rolling down his cheek.

"We better go up." He said, wiping of the tears with the back of his hands. Hermione nodded and slid her fingers through his. Whispering into his ear, "Hey, you know I love you too." And they walked back up to the dormitory. As soon as they were reaching, Hermione let go of his hand and walked into the room. Harry and Ginny were sitting on Ginny's bed, fingers locked together, both discussing something that soon came to a stop as they saw Hermione and Draco come in. Ron was already sleeping, snoring away. Harry and Ginny both stared at the couple for a moment when finally Hermione spoke, "Goodnight, Harry, Ginny." Then she turned around to Draco who was just about to head of to his own bed. "Good night. Sweet dreams." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to her own bed and slid underneath the covers. Draco remained where he was while Harry winked at him and got a slap on the arm from Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: Do not own anythiing :D**

Chapter 8

"Hermione."

She heard his voice call her from her deep sleep.

"Hermione, Wake up." He shook he arm gently.

Feeling tired, Hermione ignored and turned over so that her face was buried in the pillow, leaving her blond hair for Draco to see. He sighed and chuckled.

"Granger, before I take a jug of water-" He threatened, drawing out his wand.

"Oh shut up. Give me five more minutes." Her muffled voice escaped from her.

He chuckled once more, still shaking her.

"Alright, Alright!" She got up. And shot a deadly glare at Draco who was now doubled over laughing. She stormed to the bathroom and reappeared again, taking her toiletries and storming back. Harry then woke up from the fit Hermione was throwing, staring at Draco who was still laughing.

"Bout' time." Ginny looked up from the magazine she was reading on her bed.

"Whatimeissit?" Harry yawned.

"What?" Ginny lifted an eyebrow, looking amusingly at Harry who was now rubbing his eyes and looking around for his spectacles.

"What time is it?" He repeated.

" Eh.. Seven thirty in the morning." Ginny said boredly.

"WHAT?" Shrieked Hermione from the toilet, causing Draco to laugh even harder.

"Mr. Malfoy. You are getting it. From. ME!" She screamed, coming out of the toilet and flinging herself back onto the bed, although she was already washed up.

"Granger, Don't mess your hair. Besides, when she said she will meet us at nine. She meant we have to take our breakfast first and lessons started at NINE. And assuming that we know how to cook for ourselves. Which no one does here. So I had to wake you up." Draco explained, still laughing in between.

"Oh alright. Wait. I though Harry knew how to cook? Back at the Dursleys.." Hermione grumbled.

"Yeah I did. I can cook for you guys if you would like." He yawn and disappeared into the male bathroom.

Hermione got up with a bemused expression and asked irritatedly, "Where is the kitchen? Oh and why is he-" She said jabbing a finger at Ron "- Still sleeping?!"

"Mione, the kitchen is in the fireplace. She left a note sticking on it which all of use were too much of a nutwhacko to not notice." Ginny said. "Oh, ignore the bigger nutwhacko." She added afterwards. Hermione knew she meant it was Ron. She walked over to the fireplace and saw a note on it saying, "_Proceed into the fireplace for your kitchen."_

"Does all the students here cook for themselves?" Hermione asked.

"Apparantly... Yes." Draco sighed, plopping down onto his bed.

"YOU! Are coming with me!" Hermione narrowed her eyes on the now daydreaming Malfoy.

"Fine!" He got up with two hands up in surrender and he watched as she disappeared into the fireplace. Chuckling, he followed. Ginny watched the two and shook her head, smiling.

* * *

"NO! NO!" Hermione said quickly as she noticed Draco was about to throw some garlic into the mixture of rice and carrots.

"What? You said we had to cook the garlics with it!" He looked at her innocently.

"ARGH! I said we had to cook it together, _Yes. _But NOT MIX IT!" She said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Hey, Im not good at cooking! You are the one who dragged me into this!" Dracp argued.

"Well of course you don't cook! _What with a pair of house elfs serving your butt."_ Hermione muttered. Draco heard it though.

"Ouch, thats gonna leave a huge mark." He said softly.

Hermione immediately realized and put down the bowl of eggs she was mixing for the omelette and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sorry. Im crappish in the mornings." She whispered, closing the eyes and the events of the previous night replayed. She remembered the kiss vividly.

"Nah.." He said back, smiling down at her.

"So.. Are we going to get a private room for you guys or am I going to have to finish up the cooking?" Harry said from the door, his expression full of humour.

"You can help us. It seems like our ferret here can't cook." Hermione chuckled and unwrapped her arms, not embarrased at all.

"Hey, im extra sensitive about that!" Draco said mockingly.

"Right, Ferret. Now what can I help?" Harry said, chuckling.

"You can.. uhh.. Fry the garlics. Later you add the mixed rice with carrots and stir fry it. While I add the egg over and we get a nice big plate of omelettes." Hermione said fleuntly as if she memorized the whole recipe.

"Roger." Harry started working.

"Draco you can go entertain Ginny." Hermione said as she realized he had nothing to do.

"Why does that sound so wrong? No way. Im not going to be bashed up by scar head or weaselbee for messing with his sister. Or girlfriend." He added

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "No, Im not going to bash you up. Just don't try to flirt with her or you're getting it. If Ron tries anything. Come back in. I'll deal with it."

"Wow. Look who's getting all paternal here!" Draco wiggled his eyebrows and left the room after washing his hands.

Hermione continued to mix the egg while Harry fried the rice.

They worked in silence until Hermione said that it was time to pour the eggs in.

They heard some conversation outside, it sounded pleasant. But they couldn't make out who was talking, until they heard Ginny said rather loudly, "Why can't you just bloody keep your mouth shut, Ron?"

"Uh-oh." Hermione said and washed her hands, and took out her apron. She threw Harry a finish-up-the-rest look and left the kitchen. Draco and Ron were both pointing their wands at each other while Ginny was tugging him back. Hermione let out a soft groan and went to pull Draco away from Ron. She lowered his hand down, causing him to lower his wand. "Its okay. Ignore him." Hermione said soothingly in his ear.

"I'll go help Harry." He said bluntly and left for the kitchen. Hermione glared at Ron for awhile who was staring off at Draco who then disappeared into the fireplace.

"Look. Ron, if this is going to continue, I don't know how I can keep my patience anymore." Hermione said calmly. Closing her eyes. "If you are going to be difficult, I dont know how I can talk to you anymore."

Ron was shaking furiously.

"Ron, look. Yo, bro?" Ginny looked at his face who was now staring at the floor. He pulled away from her gently and in 5 long strides, left the room.

"Sorry, Mione." Ginny shrugged apologetically and rushed off after her brother.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Hermione shrieked and kicked the sofa.

"Sorry 'bout that." A voice came from behind her that caused her to jump.

She turned around and smiled. Seeing the oh-so famous blond hair.

"I didn't mean to make you angry." He said looking at the spot where she kicked the sofa.

"No, its my fault. Im just over reacting." She said at leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So. Is anyone going to eat the breakfast at all?" Harry's voice came from both of them, causing them to jump in unison. Harry laughed and set the food on the table. "Where is Ginny? Wheres Ron? What happened?"

"Well, Ron got into a squabble with Draco, and rushed off. Ginny went after him." Hermione replied, not bothering to add any tone of worries in it.

"God." Harry said, his eyes widening in shock, and he rushed off to find Ginny. Or Ron. _Heaven knows._

Hermione was in stress. She sat on the sofa and tore a piece of egg from the delicious looking omelette and popped it into her mouth. She patted the space beside her, signalling for Draco to come and sit. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled, sitting beside her and playfully putting an arm around. "We better get changed and go down. Its nearly nine."

"What are we going to do with the food?" Hermione asked, gazing up at his eyes. "I dont have appetite anymore."

"We can put it in the fridge. And pop it in the micro-wave when we need it." He replied, tickling her nose with his finger.

"Since when did you know about all this muggle stuff?!" Hermione asked, although no sign of shock was in place.

Draco just merely shrugged and headed off to change. Hermione rubbed her eyes, stretched and did the same.

* * *

"God. Malfoy, how exactly do you keep your face straight wearing this set of uniforms?" Harry asked while straightening his tie. It was after Ginny and Harry appeared with Ron behind sulking. Apparantly, Ginny had talked things over with Ron to shut up about Hermione or Draco and he had unwillingly agreed. For everyone's sake though.

Ginny appeared from the girls bathroom with Hermione coming out behind her arranging their unifroms too and putting on the hats. "Oh my god I look like a twit." Ginny said.

"You look stunning." Harry replied, staring at the girls. "WHY IS OUR UNIFORMS SO.. SO.. DOWNRIGHT ILLEGAL?"

"It isn't illegal, Harry. This is a girls school. Its not difficult for them to suddenly make boys uniform." Ginny laughed and helped Harry with his attire while Hermione adjusted Draco's tie. Ron sulkingly stared at both the couples and decided to think of a plan. It was far too long that he was the odd one out.

* * *

"Stop messing with the tie! You are not going through another round of the Yule ball aren't you?" Ginny hissed at Ron who was still fumbling with his tie.

"I am sad to say, yes you are." Madame Maxime so suddenly appeared at the bottom of the staircase where they just set foot on.

"You see, since this is an inter school training, at the end of your visit here, both selected pupils from your school and Durmstrang will gather at my school for another round of dancing. Same for Durmstrang, which will be hosted on your second round of visit to their school, and finally, we will have the ending ceremony dance in your school in Hogwarts. Im sure dumbly-dorr has told you?" Madame Maxime said, looking amused.

"No, _Dumbledore_ hasnt." Ginny replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Very well. These are your time tables. The maps are behind." She said, handed each of them a time table and walked off.

"Right. We have... French first. Oh god. Why do we have to learn French? MOST IMPORTANTLY, The students here are already speaking french why do they still need to learn French?" Ginny complained.

"Ahh.. Stop whining at lets go. Its on this floor. Lets go Lets go!" Draco said excitedly and led the way. As they passed, many girls looked and stared. Some even looking at Harry and giggling. They finally found their class and settled down at the back.

"Accueil, Étudiants. Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît." A dark haired teacher came in and said in fleunt french.

"What?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ears and then giggled.

"L'enseignant désolé, certains d'entre nous ne comprennent pas de français" Draco suddenly said, raising his hand up. Every head in the room turned to look at him. Including Ron.

"Since when did you speak French?!" Hermione whispered.

He merely did his shrug again and smirked.

"Your French zis not zat bad!" The teacher smiled back.

"Pleeze turn your books to pagez twu hunzeds and zeventy." She continued, flicking her wand and books appeared on everyones desks. Although some of the girls seemed annoyed that they had to listen in english.

"What did you say just now?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

"I said, that some of us couldnt understand French." He whispered back. Hermione nodded her head thoughtfully and turned to the required page.

The whole class then had to recite a full paragraph all in pure french. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry only tried to fake through it by moving their lips. Hermione sometimes staring at Draco to see how he did it. He just chuckled mockingly at her.

In the middle of the class, he frowned and raised up his hands, saying in fleunt french, "Je dois aller aux toilettes" (I need to go to the toilet)

The teacher nodded and replied, "Bien." (Okay)

And he immediately walked out of the classroom. A few girls giggling as he passed. Apparantly, they seemed to have taken and interest in him.

"Ja di allur - wha?" Hermione stood up and tried to repeat after Draco, she was worried and looking out of the classroom.

"Je dois aller aux toilettes." The teacher said for her and Hermione repeated hastily after her, leaving once she got her approval.

Hermione ran after Draco who was walking towards the toilet. Perhaps he really needed to go to the toilet. But he seemed troubled. As he heard her coming, he immediately stopped walking and turned. "Im fine." And turned around, walking away again.

* * *

**Sorry I had to end abruptly. Just have to wait and find out what happens :) I appreciate your reviews. I dont know what brought me to make Draco know french. I just thought it was cute :P I dont speak french though. Got that off a translator online. Heh. Sorry if you think the ending sucked. I will be posting again soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Own nothing :D Except my brains, hands, computer and plot :) HEH!**

Author's note: Thanks for your reviews guys! Love you all! Thanks for supporting me all the way and Sorry SORRY SO MUCH for the late post.. Im having my final year exams this year.. Im 12. And Its really stressing and tough for me.. :) Hmm.. Just to clarify a few things that people have asked.. first, Draco is not a spy for Dumbledore.. Second, Hermione is NOT a Malfoy. Third, Hermione is a Pure Blood now.. Did I state that? I think I forgot. Sorry :/ Will correct it soon. And One more thing to add, thanks for correcting my spelling for 'Professor'. As you have noticed, I have been so constantly spelling 'Professor' as 'Proffesor'. And I apologize about that :D Well, Anyhoo, story time :D

**Chapter 9**

-Previously in Chapter 8-

_In the middle of the class, he frowned and raised up his hands, saying in fleunt french, "Je dois aller aux toilettes" (I need to go to the toilet)_

_The teacher nodded and replied, "Bien." (Okay)_

_And he immediately walked out of the classroom. A few girls giggling as he passed. Apparantly, they seemed to have taken and interest in him._

_"Ja di allur - wha?" Hermione stood up and tried to repeat after Draco, she was worried and looking out of the classroom._

_"Je dois aller aux toilettes." The teacher said for her and Hermione repeated hastily after her, leaving once she got her approval._

_Hermione ran after Draco who was walking towards the toilet. Perhaps he really needed to go to the toilet. But he seemed troubled. As he heard her coming, he immediately stopped walking and turned. "Im fine." And turned around, walking away again._

-End-

"Draco." Hermione called, he just kept on walking.

"Draco, Come on! Whats going on?" She called again, this time louder. She ran towards him and grabbed his arm. He stopped, closed his eyes and sighed. "Hermione. I can't be with you anymore."

Hermione kept silent for awhile, taking in what he had said. "What- Wha- What is going on?" Hermione stammered, her eyes feeling with tears. "You mean.. You mean you're ditching me?"

"Hermione. I love you. My father.. His planning to capture you. He found out about.. us." He whispered, opening his eyes again.

"I don't care about that! I don't care! But if your father captures me, Voldemort will kill him! Voldemort wants ME. Draco, please." Hermione begged softly.

"Hermione, you don't get it. My father is capturing you for Voldemort-"

"BUT WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH YOU?" She screamed, tears rolling down her eyes now.

"Wherever I go. My father knows. He has some kind of.. detector. I just found out last year. He seems to know about what I do, who I go out with, its like his controlling me. I hate it. I can't be with you doesn't mean Im breaking up with you."

"Draco. Draco.. PLEASE. This is the time I need help with. I just broke up with Ron. Voldemort is after ME. MY BLOOD. I don't look like Hermione at all. Draco, I need you."

"Hermione you don't get it do you? If my father captures you, Voldemort kills you, how do you think Im going to survive through this? I can't live without you. I love you with all my life. I love you even MORE than my own life. I can't afford to loose you." Draco whispered, frowning. "My father is here. You have to go. Now."

"Your father is - wha? How can he- how did he- What is he doing here?"

Draco sighed, " He's here to get you. Im stopping him."

"No, no, no, no. NO Draco NO. You don't know what your father will do to you! Don't. Just go back to class, we will be safe there. There is teachers.. There is other girls.."

"Hermione, he brought Death Eaters."

"Shit." Hermione cursed and buried her face in his chest. It was the first time Draco heard her swear. Very reluctantly, he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her away.

"I have to go before he comes."

"Oi! this is no time for love, you two love birds! The bell just rang, its time for our break! The teacher wants us to do an essay of anything in French. How are we supposed to do that?" They heard Ginny chuckle from behind Hermione. Draco looked up and Hermione fell to the ground, leaning her head against the wall.

"God, Hermione!" Harry yelled and ran forward, with Ginny behind him.

"She's all right. Harry, get her out of here. NOW. Ginny too! NOW Harry." Draco hissed, trying to pull Hermione up. But she wouldn't budge.

"Im not leaving you to die, Draco." Hermione whispered.

"Im not going to die. Go with Harry. Please Hermione." Draco begged her.

"What is going on?!" Harry said, trying to help Draco.

"My father. His here." Draco said sharply, his eyes darting around the place. "He is coming, Harry GET HER OUT OF HERE."

It only took those words for it to dawn on Harry that they were in danger. "Shit, Ginny. Help me get Hermione out of here." He quickly said and glanced at Draco, "How about you, mate? I can't let anything happen to you... I mean, well for Hermione's sake."

"GINNY LET GO OF ME!" Hermione screamed while Ginny tried every way to get her away.

"Hermione, please do this for me." He took her face and kissed her forehead. Then he turned to Harry and said low enough so that Hermione won't hear , "I don't know whats going to happen but whatever it is, take care of Hermione for me. Please."

Harry nodded and proceeded to help Ginny.

"Draco, NO DRACO!" Hermione thrased and screamed.

"Too late.. Little ones." A biting voice rang through.

Everyone fell silent, including Hermione, who stood up straight this time, looking down and panting.

"So you were right. Your son has fallen for the mudblood." Bellatrix Lestrange appeared from around Lucius, her bewildered expression turning to disgust.

"She is not. A. Mudblood." Draco said stonily.

"How dare you talk back to me? Lucius punish your son!" Bellatrix cackled.

"He is not my son, Bellatrix." Lucius frowned.

"Oh well I take it that you allow me!" Bellatrix said in a sing-song voice, whipped out her wand and pointed it at Draco. "_Crucio!"_

He writhed on the floor in agony, keeping silent all the while. A little muffled scream came out sometimes. Hermione immediately ran towards him and yelled , "STOP! PLEASE! Just.. Stop."

Immediately Bellatrix lifted the curse, staring at Hermione with a expression full of hunger.

"Lucius, PLEASE!" They could hear Narcissa begging her husband.

"No. Narcissa. He has betrayed our family." Lucius replied lazily.

"You are not my father." Draco said from the ground while Hermione tried to support him up.

"Cut with the family crap here shall we?" Bellatrix said, advancing slowly towards Hermione and Draco. "We have a job to do."

"You are not getting away with anyone." Harry said while pushing Ginny behind him.

"Oh well well.. Our master will be delighted with the fish we got! Excellent!" Lucius said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

Hermione wondered frantically why there weren't any teachers around.

"What shall we do.. with the girl?" A deep voice came from the groups of death eaters behind Lucius and Narcissa whom was now sobbing at his feet.

"Capture her." Lucius sneered.

"What about the boy?" Bellatrix chirped.

"Bring him along. With potter and weaselbee." Lucius said boringly.

"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING HER!" Draco shouted arrogantly, his face turning red. He stood up and drew his wand. And that instance, wands from everywhere were drawn.

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Reducto!"_

Hexes from everywhere shot around , the four of them avoiding them as much as they can.

Until a cry broke from Hermione's mouth and she fell to the ground. A large cut appeared on her right arm.

"Stop." Lucius ordered.

Draco rushed to Hermione, taking her hand and examining it, cautious of his movements.

"Take the girl. Potter and his girlfriend."

Harry and Ginny were then surrounded by large figures, whom thrased about furiously. They binded them together with ropes so that they were facing back to back.

Draco and Hermione remained on the ground, waiting for the worse. A couple of masked death eaters surrounded them and pulled both of them up harshly, _(Hermione let out a small cry as they grabbed her injured hand)_ and tied both of the together with ropes like the way they did with Harry and Ginny.

"Bring them back to head quarters. And throw them in the dungeon until the dark lord is back." Lucius said and with a _crack_ he apparated away with Narcissa.

After the four of them felt the horrors of side-along apparition, they arrived in a nicely decorated living room. With a fire crackling at the side. They were at Malfoy Manor. The room was carpeted with Red carpeting, furnished with brown mahagony furniture. A cozy sofa settled around the fire place. The deatheaters pushed them forward to a steep staircase and they were being pushed into a pitch black room. A loud clang was heard followed by the sound of keys locking a gate. Harry struggled while he was being tied to Ginny, trying to get out, but they were too tightly roped.

"Harry, would you stop squirming for awhile?" Ginny said.

"Sorry." Harry sighed in fustration.

"I should be the bloody one to apologize." Draco rolled his head back so it rested on Hermione's head. " I am the bloody one who caused this."

"No you're not. Voldemort is the one. Don't blame yourself." Harry said slowly.

"Hermione?" Draco tried to turn his head around, only shifting their postures. She had been so silent the whole time they were here, he started to get worried.

"Yes?" She answered weakly.

"You okay there, dear?" Draco asked , concerned.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Does your hand hurt?"

"No."

"Hermione. You are not okay." Draco said. Hermione knew it wasn't a question.

"Draco. This overwhelms me. Im the one who should be the bloody one apologizing. Not you. Not Harry. Bloody well not Ginny. Not Ron either. Im the one whom Voldemort wants. I should be alone here. Why are you guys with me?" Hermione rested her head on her knees.

"Mione. You are not in fault. No one is in fault. Look. We will get out of this. We will , Okay?" Ginny said soothingly.

"Thanks, Gin. But it doesn't help me look forward to us getting out. I know we never will." Hermione said.

"Okay. Then how bout this. If we get out. I will marry you. If we don't. Well, I won't" Draco said sharply.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Hermione muttered. "WAIT WHAT?" Her head suddenly snapped up. "Are you proposing to me?"

The room went silent for a few seconds then Ginny and Harry laughed while Draco joined in with the laughter.

"Its not funny! Marraige! Its a serious thing!" Hermione hissed.

"Now, Now there, Hermione. Im just making you look forward to us getting out! Besides, Im looking forward to marry you too." Draco said, still slightly laughing in between.

"Oh thats sweet!" Harry said mockingly, earning a jab in the waist from Ginny's elbow which was still tightly bound to ropes.

"I would love that." Hermione said. Smiling to herself.

"When are they going to take us out?" Ginny asked, feeling awkward.

"I dunno." Harry said. "But I woud like to get some sleep. Can we like, move to a wall so that I can rest my head on it?"

"Yeah. How are we going to do that Mr. Know-it-all?" Ginny chuckled.

"Lets sit-jump there" He nodded his head to the wall although he knew Ginny couldn't see it.

"Okay lets just shuffle all the way there." Ginny suggested.

"Okay."

It took them about 5 minutes to get to wall before Draco finally stopped laughing.

"Why are you guys not taking this seriously?" Hermione asked, feeling irritated that she was the only tensed one here.

"Because nothing is going to happen to us, Mione." Draco answered back. Smiling a smile that he was so confident that Hermione could feel it.

"I love you." Hermione whispered, closing her eyes and leaning her head on the wall, and on her lover's head.

"I love you more." Draco whispered back, doing the same.

"No, I love you more."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. Sixty Galleons."

"Deal.

"Mhhm."

"You start."

"Fine. I love you so much that the stars are jealous."

"That bloody doesn't make sense."

"It bloody does."

"No. It doesn't."

"YES IT DOES."

"In what way?"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? IM trying to sleep." Harry said after what seemed to be like no end of the debate.

"Sure sure." Draco's muffled laughter came.

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"NutWhacko."

"Nice one."

"Got that from Gin."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Hmm."

"So..."

"Yeah."

"SHEESH! SHEEEESH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Harry yelled from across while Ginny giggled.

"Sorry, mate." Draco said, feeling remotely abashed.

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione giggled too. "Why does that sound like a rhyme? Sorry, Harry. Its so funny, that I cant stop laughin... Okay this is failed. Rhyme FAIL."

"Seriously, Hermione. Harry needs his beauty sleep." Draco chuckled.

"Okay Okay.. Goodnight. Or is it night? There are no bloody windows here." Hermione gazed around.

"Hmm."

And with that, the four of them fell asleep.

* * *

THIS SuCKS. I wrote it in school during science lesson. Got super bored, so just scribbled it on a piece of paper. Sorry if you think it is crappish. I will try to post the next chapter ASAP! :D

**Please do review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do not own anythiing :D**

**Authors Note: Yes. So here is the 10th chapter.. I hope I make it a good chapter. Sorry for the long wait though. I have to furthurmore clear up MORE things =.= **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

All four of them was awaken by a very loud commotion going outside. Sitting up, Hermione tried to stand but then remembered that she was still bound with ropes. By now, her arms and feet hurt from being idle for too long. They could hear voices growing. It seemed like quarrels.

"NO! We can't do anything to do Mudblood girl. Don't you understand? Voldemort wants her blood!" They heard someone say.

Draco tensed at the words. "Damn it. What time is it?"

"How would I bloody know?" Harry replied looking tired.

"Shhh! I hear them talking!" The voice came again.

"They are not talking, Bella. What do we do with the rest?" A cold familiar voice hissed.

"I don't know! The Weasel Girl and Your son, they are no use to the dark lord!"

"He is not my son, Bellatrix. I suppose I don't need to keep constantly reminding you. We can just kill the lot."

"Kill them? But what if they are useful to the Dark Lord?"

"Then we shall consult the Dark Lord in this! Get them up!"

A loud "clang" was heard and the creaking of the door filled their ears. A pair of hands grabbed Hermione and Draco by their arms and roughly pulled them up, snickering as they did so.

"Get off me!" Harry yelled as they grabbed him and Ginny too.

They pushed all of them out of the dungeon and up the stairs. Light slowly being visible. As they reached the top, they were then forced into another room.

"Ahhh.. You've brought her.. Now who are these? Haven't I told you that I wanted the Slytherin girl only? Have you not heard me, Lucius?" A dark figure stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"My Lord, we have heard you and we obeyed you, by bringing the girl. But these few were with her, and they would not let us take her without taking them. We got the Potter boy too, My Lord." Lucius said, bowing low.

"Potter? I don't need him now, Lucius. All I want is the girl. Where is she?"

"She is here beside Draco, My Lord." Bellatrix, whom was the closest to them, quickly pushed them forward.

"Hmm.. Interesting.. Untie them and bring her to me." He replied, advancing closer to the two.

Bellatrix immediately released them with a flick of her wand and pushed Hermione forward.

"LET GO OF HER!" Draco shouted, pulling her back.

"No, Draco. Please." Hermione whimpered.

"You dare disobey the Dark lord, Draco?" Bellatrix's sneering voice came.

He remained silent, staring at Hermione the whole time.

"Interesting... " Voldemort said again, this time standing up. "You two make and interesting pairing... This may be able to work out.."

"What? What is able to work out?" Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her behind him.

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed on Draco.

"You two, can help me on something I so direly need. You see, there is a stone called "The Snake Stone". It was found in Anthony Slytherin's safe when I killed him that night. It contains what, I don't know. I tried to take it but it repelled me. I wonder.. I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Why can't I take it? Since Hermione here is the only person I know to be descended from Salazar Slytherin.. She will help me take it.. And her life will be spared. You- " He pointed a long finger at Draco. "Will make sure no harm comes to Hermione. I also want both of you to find out what this Stone does.. For now, you will remain at hogwarts. And do as Severus says. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded furiously, wanting nothing but to get everyone out of here alive.

"No, Hermione. He will still kill you." Draco said, grabbing her tighter to him.

"No, Draco. I CAN do this. Please. Just let me."

"Hermione.."

" DRACO PLEASE!"

Draco looked at her, unsure. He turned his head to Voldemort whom was now staring at Hermione with a wide smirk.

"We will help you. But if we suceed, we go free and you never bother us again." Voldemort knew the words were directed to himself.

"How dare you order me around?"

"So, do you still want us to help you? Or not."

"Fine."

"May we leave now? Potter and Weasley too."

"Yes.." Voldemort sneered, turned and disappeared.

Draco immediately grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the house, Harry and Ginny following close behind. His arm never leaving her waist. Hermione clung onto him, feeling weak. They arrived outside, breathing in the fresh air.

Hermione said nothing. They just stood there, at the Malfoy's backyard. Unable to say anything. Until Draco released his arms from Hermione's waist, and turned to Harry.

"When we get back, we must pretend that we got lost. No one must know about this. I can't risk Hermione's life like this." He spoke, his voice shuddering from his encountered with Voldemort.

"Draco, someone must know about this!" Hermione said, holding his hand and looking him in the eye.

"Hermione, If someone knows, Voldemort is bound to know!" He hissed back, Hermione flinched a little. He looked her back in the eye which was almost watering. He sighed and brought a hand to the back of her head and gently pressed it against his chest, resting his cheek on her hair.

"Please, Hermione. For me."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his back.

* * *

"Where have you beenz? Do you know zat zis is a very zerious matter?"

They were in the headmaster's room in Beauxbatons after they apparated back and found out that Madame Maxime had sent out a group of twenty students around the school, (including Fleur Delacour) to look for them.

"Sorry. We got lost.." Harry said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Itz okay.. As long as we foundz you!" She said, heaving a big sigh of relief. "You may go backz to your dormitories now. I assumez you are tired?"

"Yes. Thank you." Draco said kindly, smiling sweetly and they all left to their dormitories where Ron stood pacing about.

"Where have you guys been? I have been searching my heads out for you guys! I even had to go around asking every single person where you guys were until they told Madame Maxime!" Ron threw his hands up into the air, looking oddly relieved.

"Wait. You told Madame Maxime?" Harry asked at Ron's sudden behavior.

"Uhh.. No. I told the students, the students told Madame Maxime." He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh."

"So what exactly happened?"

"Nothing. We just got lost in the school grounds." Hermione quickly said, fearing anyone might slip up.

"Oh." Ron said again and walked away.

"Im hungry.." Ginny said absentmindedly.

"Im tired.." Hermione said, yawning and stretching at the same time.

Harry and Draco exchange glances and grinned.

"I guess its time for the boys to the rescue!" Harry said, smirking.

"Wha-?" Ginny said, rubbing her belly.

"Just go rest, we will cook for you." Draco said, pushing Hermione to the sofa.

"Wha-?"

And with a 'crack', they apparated into the kitchen.

"Its just a few metres away and they have to apparate." Ginny said, shaking her head in amusement.

"They really are getting along well aren't they?" Hermione sat on the chair, leaning her head on the arm rest.

"Mhhmm. Where's Ron?" Ginny asked, looking around the room.

"Probably outside."

"Maybe.."

"So what do you think they are going to cook for us?"

"I don't know.. Lets go check!" Ginny jumped and walked into the fire. Hermione following her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, Damn it!" Harry cursed as he added the eggs into the frying pan.

"What?" Draco asked, mixing more of the egg. They hadn't realized that the girls were behind them , secretly watching.

"I forgot to add the oyster sauce." Harry said grimly, his shoulders slumping.

"Ahh, nevermind. I will eat that one. Not really hungry." Draco shrugged.

"No way. I messed up. I should eat it." Harry argued.

"I will jinx your mouth of if you don't let me have it." Draco smirked.

"Then I will jinx your hand off before you jinx my mouth off." Harry smirked back.

The girls couldn't control it anymore, they started laughing so loudly that it caused Draco to jump and the mixture of eggs he was holding to fly and landed on Harry's head.

"Oh, God. Sorry." Draco said, doubling over in laughter, handing him a cloth while clutching his stomach, unable to stop laughing. Meanwhile, Ginny was still giggling and helping Harry get the bowl of his head. Even Harry laughed with them. Hermione giggled. She loved these moments when everyone was happy, joyful. Then she remembered the task Voldemort gave her. Her laughter stopped. Her happy face changed. She looked like she was in pain. Draco noticed and quickly walked over, brushing her hair back from her face.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah, Im perfectly fine." She nodded, trying not to make eye contact with him.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

She hugged him closer to her. She knew, at that very moment. Why he had told Ron whom she was 'dating' back in the train when they were about to leave for Beauxbatons. She knew it all.

* * *

**Is this crappish or is this crappish? Please review :) Appreciate all your great reviews!! :D THANKS MUCH! And sorry for the long wait!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Do I have to write it on every chapter? I think so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIING :D**

**Authors Note: Okay. SORRY FOR THE UBER LONG WAAAIT. I know its super idiotic not to have anything posted up.. But im reaaaaly busy. Sorrie guys :D Lets see how this goes! Thanks for your reviews! They motivate me to write more. So keep reviewing!!**

**A wee bit of summarizing before you wonder why this chapter is weird: Yes. Im going to show Hermione's girl power today! WEE! Now lets see what Hermione does when a girl tries to steal Draco away. _Not that Draco would fall for it. Hmmm :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So.. How do we start with finding out what that stone was?"

They were in the Beauxbatons library and almost everything was in French.

"The _Snake Stone_." Hermione corrected, "is believed to only let heirs of Slytherin touch it."

"But Voldemort couldn't touch it." Draco replied, brushing his fingers down a row of books.

"Maybe.. Maybe Voldemort is not related to Slytherin."

"But thats impossible."

"It could be possible, Draco."

"But what exactly is this thing?"

"I don't know. I don't like looking for it in this library. Its better back in Hogwarts." Hermione tucked her blond hair behind her ears and sighed in fustration.

"I guess we have to go back now. Its almost time for lessons."

"Yeah, Okay."

"Oh and did I ever mention that you look good in blond?"

"Hahaha. No."

Draco smirked, and they held hands and walked to Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson.

* * *

"Today, we will be focusing on how to stun and disarm someone. Would you please get into pairs?" The teacher said, waving her wand and all the tables and chairs disappeared.

Of course, Draco and Hermione paired up. Harry and Ginny. Ron and a random girl whom he sits next to.

"Okay. You can use any forms of disarming and stunning spells. But Disarm and Stunning only. Only one pair will go first. Any other nonsense and I will jinx your hands off." The teacher said, giving them a stritch glare. Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ginny laughed when the teacher said, "_Jinx your hands off."_ It reminded them of the previous events when Draco and Harry had a 'quarrel' in the kitchen and Harry getting splashed all over by egg mixture. Though the teacher just ignored them, thinking it was her pronounciation.

"Lets start with the two blond's over there shall we?" The teacher said, clapping her hands for silence. Everyone made space, so that they were surrounding them in a big circle. Hermione looked at Draco, unsure if she would want to stun him or even disarm him. He just smirked. So very suddenly, Draco whipped his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" But Hermione was faster at reacting. "Expelliarmus!" She flicked her wand and Draco's wand flew from his hand, and into Hermione's outstretched palm. Everyone clapped while Harry and Ron doubled over laughing.

"Again." Draco hissed, clearly not liking a female to outsmart him.

Hermione giggled and tossed his wand over, him catching it skillfully.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled, catching Draco offguard again and once again, his wand flew towards her.

"Shit." Draco cursed.

The class erupted in applause again. Hermione giggling and walking over to hug Draco.

Then suddenly the class grew quite. A girl about Draco's height came out from the croud. Her hair was pitched black and it was tied up into a neat ponytail. She smiled at Draco and turned to Hermione. Looking rather pissed.

"Try me." She sneered. Draco raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I just want to duel with her." She replied with a smile, cocking her head towards Hermione. "See what she's capable off to deserve somewhat like you." She tossed her hair back at fluttered her eyelashes. They could hear Harry and Ginny's muffled laughter. Hermione raised her eyebrows like Draco and looked around. Everyone (Except Harry and Ginny, or Ron.) looked oddly scared.

"Jeanelle. Ce n'est pas un temps pour se battre." (Jeanelle. This is not the time for a fight.) The teacher said sternly. But weirdly, the teacher seemed slightly afraid of her too.

"Laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi dures." (Leave me alone, I won't do anything harsh.) She snapped back.

Draco immediately tensed. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"I'll explain later." He whispered. "Just don't accept her offer."

"What? Im not going to let her try to flirt with you just because she thinks Im just a student from Hogwarts to visit for awhile. No Im not." Hermione looked was feeling disgusted with the Jeanelle girl.

"So? Too scared?.." Jeanelle mocked.

"Of course Im not scared. Its on." Hermione spat back. "Draco." She said, asking him to back away.

"Come on, Mione." Draco said, half amused, half worried.

"I wasn't born to be in Gryffindor Draco." She said, poking him.

"You are in Slytherin."

"Oh whatever!" She replied impatiently and Draco smirked, walking to where Harry and Ginny was.

"Dude. I bet you that Jeanelle wins. She waay to smart. You better get your girlfriend out of there." A boy standing next to him said.

"Naah. You haven't seen my Hermione. She's the top in our year." Draco said with alot of pride. Although he half hoped what the boy said wasn't true.

"Who do you think will win?" Ginny whispered to Harry. Harry merely shrugged.

Jeanelle took out her wand, never leaving her eyes from Hermione while Hermione merely stood there waiting.

"If you win, I will never bother you and your boyfriend. If I win. You give _him_-" She pointed to Draco, "to me."

"You think I would hand him over so easily? No. If you win, my love for him will never change, and I will only give him to you when hell freezes over." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Harry nudged Draco while Draco felt full of compassion and yearning for Hermione to be safe forever. She had just confessed her love for him in front of a bunch of people.

"I will make you suffer." Jeanelle threatened.

"Sure" Hermione smirked. She sure was a true Slytherin. Or a Gryffindor?...

"Petrificus Totalus!" Jeanelle shrieked. Hermione was lucky enough to duck away as the jinx missed her by inches. She stared up at Jeanelle amusingly.

"Levicorpus!" Hermione shouted, waving her wand at Jeanelle.

"Rictumsempra!" Jeanelle immediately yelled, but it missed and Hermione's spell hit her. She was now seen dangling upside down on the wall, thrasing about furiously.

The whole class burst out laughing. Draco advanced forward to get a closer look. Harry and Ginny was laughing so hard that they were almost crying. Even Ron had to admit it was funny.

"Enough." The teacher said, chuckling accidentally. She performed the counter-jinx and Jeanelle dropped onto the ground looking bewildered.

"You bitch! I will get you for this!" She screamed, getting up again and walking towards Hermione and Draco.

Draco pointed his wand at her and whispered, "Petrificus Totalus."

Jeanelle fell the the ground, stunned. Everyone laughed again. Hermione smirked. She knew that they were in for detention.

* * *

"Okay. Okay. OKAAAY!" Ginny screeched. She had been saying 'Okay' for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Fine." Hermione chuckled and walked across the room where Harry, Draco and Ron were snoozing on the couch. Apparantly, the three boys have seemed to get along pretty well. Ron seemed less... biased.

"Hey guys, wake up." Hermione shook their shoulders. They didn't budge.

"Wake up!" She said slightly louder. Still, they didn't budge.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" She yelled this time. The reaction was quite amusing.

"FIRE! THERE IS A FIRE!" Ron yelled, pointing to the fireplace in front of them.

"DIGGORY DIGGORY DIGGORY DIGGORY DIGGORY!" Harry screamed.

Draco got up and clamped his hands over Hermione's mouth, screeching at the same time.

"OH SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled, giggling.

Hermione took Draco's hand off and laughed, choking a little as she did so.

"Oh god. OH GOD. Mione. Don't. Ever. Do. That." Harry panted, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Bad Dream?" Ginny asked, massaging his shoulders.

"Yeah. Cedric." He replied.

"Don't think about it." Ginny replied sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.

Draco relaxed as soon as he saw his lover in front of him trying to breathe from laughter. He grabbed her and lifted her in the air.

"No, No. Stop!" She tried to say, still laughing. Struggling a little.

"You naughty girl! We were trying to get some sleep!" Draco chuckled.

"You were sleeping for five hours!" She said , still struggling to break free. He brought her down at last and leaned forward to kiss her on her lips. As soon as his lips touched hers, she stopped struggling. It felt like nothing ever happened. If felt like no one was around. It felt like the first night they kissed. Like there were no troubles at all. Draco meant for the kiss to be short and sweet, but he couldn't pull away. Their kiss deepened.

"Give them some privacy!" They could hear Ron say, much to Hermione's surprised but she couldn't bring herself to think about anything more then the kiss they were having now. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he brought her closer. Their kiss lingered for a long time. Until Hermione had to pull away to catch her breath. Blue eyes met the Gray ones, they stood there staring at each other for a long time.

"I love you." Draco finally whispered, his breath tingling on her skin.

"I love you too." She whispered back, smiling, and buried her face in his chest. At that moment, Draco felt like he was the luckiest man on earth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay. Let see.. The snake stone. I think it might be something to.. Uhh.. Make snakes attracted to you or something?" Harry suggested as they walked down the corridors to their first class in the morning. French. It was only the three of them. Draco, Harry and Ron. The girls decided to skip french.

"Nah. I don't think so... I mean, if someone makes some incredibly powerful, they wouldn't name the object after what it does would he? If not it would be super obvious as to what it does." Ron said, looking puzzled. Apparantly, Ron seemed to get along well with everyone.

"How bout the Invisibility Cloak Harry has? Or the death stick? It all kind off gives hints to what it does." Draco objected.

"True.. true.." Ron scratched his head.

"So.. Only Slytherins- Well. The Slytherin family, can take it.. It must be something to relate with their blood that allows them to take it." Harry said.

"Yes. Wait, does that mean Hermione can speak Parseltongue?" Draco's eyebrows lifted.

"That is one possible thing. But for the whole of my entire life with her, she never spoke Parseltongue."

"Well, she just transformed. For the whole of your entire life with her, she had brown hair and eyes. So it is possible that she can speak Parseltongue now." Draco opened the class door for the two men to go in.

"Thanks" Ron muttered while Harry looked really confused.

"Talking behind my back?"

The three boys immediately turned and at the door stood Hermione and Ginny. Hermione smirking while Ginny just walked in casually.

"Apparantly, My dear. We are _discussing_ behind your back." Draco said, smirking too.

"All right, All right." Hermione rolled her eyes and went in to take her seat.

The boys did the same. The lesson was usual, Draco being a know-it-all, Hermione getting pissed at why the lesson dragged on, Harry almost falling asleep, Ginny trying to make her eyelashes longer, Ron doodling on a piece of parchment.

It was not long before the day ended.

* * *

**I feel this chapter was not as well done as any other. Though it may seem spastic o.0 I hope you guys continue to review! And REVIEW!! If I dont get a review for about lemme see... 2 WEEKS. I will stop updating. HMM :D Im eveeiiieelll! :D HAPPIEE READING! And writing too. :P BWAAAA! OWL CITY FTW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: -Copy and pastes the previous Disclaimer- **

**Author's note: OMG. Sorry sooo much for the like.. Uber long wait! Im super super busy and I cant log in on weekdays and sometimes on weekends! Sorryyyy!!!! Love you guys who still are loyal to me! THANKS! For a apology, this chapter will be the preparations for the ball! :/ :D ANYHoO, STORYYY TIME! oh and Ps, you might get a this story with some pizza cause im munching on my lunch and writing this at the same time. Forgive me if it sucks. OH AND ONE MORE THING BEFORE i FORGET. To: Jojii-Chan. I tried Pming you back but you kinda disabled your pmings. So about being my beta. OF COURSE! I welcome you to be my beta! Just pm me about how I can send you the chapter. :) ANYHOoO! STORY TIME.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 (woah, have im come this far?)**

Their visit in Beauxbatons was soon coming to an end. Which meant that the Ball was closing in. Many students were already wondering what to wear for the ball, and who to go to the ball with.

"So.. Who are you going with?" Harry nudged Ginny nervously as they sat at the library watching Hermione and Draco fumble around the books.

"Oh! Im going to go with a guy with green eyes.. And lemme see.. Round spectacles, one pair of eyes, one nose and two ears. HARRY JAMES POTTER, of course Im going with you!" She shrieked hysterically at him.

From around the corner, the school librarian appeared and shushed at them.

"Oh." Harry said, looking slight taken aback.

"Will you two help us?" Hermione turned her head so suddenly that her hair almost whipped Draco in the face.

"Oh- Okay. But both of you have be searching for the whole of our lives and you still haven't found anything." Harry argued.

"True. Maybe we could search at Durmstrang?" Hermione suggested, shrugging.

"Good idea. Lets get out of here." Draco said, yawning loudly and stalked away.

* * *

"This is a disaster! We have been to every dress shop in town and we still haven't found a thing!" Ginny shrieked. Madame Maxime had let the whole school one day off for their free time.

"Its not. Imagine what would happen if Maxime did not let us have free time." Harry sighed, feeling exhausted of being taken to almost every dress shop.

"Yeah. Lets go back." Draco drawled.

"Yeah. Im tired." Ron yawned. "Besides Im not going to the ball."

"NO! We must find something!" Hermione hissed. "Wait. Did you just say you were not going to the ball?"

"Yeah. I don't have a date."

"You don't _need_ a date to go to the ball." Hermione said. Feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh really? So should I just sit there and count the number of ants they have in the school while people swirl around me?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Ginny said sharply and dragged Harry down the road, making their pace faster.

With that, the three boys groaned simultaneously.

"Ahh! There's one!" Ginny squealed and they hurried there.

* * *

"No." Ginny hissed from the dressing room as her dress was sent flying over the door and landed on Hermione's head.

"GIN!" Hermione sighed. "Thats your forty-fifth dress!"

"THIS IS PERFECT!" Ginny suddenly squeaked from the dressing room.

"What? Let me see?" Hermione was about to open the door when Ginny quickly slammed in back shut.

"What, Gin?" Harry said, getting up.

"NO! Do NOT let Harry see me! IM going to make it a surprise! He can only take a peek on the day of the ball!" Ginny squealed, clapping to herself in the dressing room.

"Then I can't see?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course you can! Just apparate in!"

Hermione sighed, turned on the spot and vanished, another pair of legs were visible at the bottom of the door.

"OH MY GOD. GINNY! Harry is going to love this!"

Ginny was dressed in a purple strapless dress with fitted her body shape perfectly. A ribbon tied at her waist.

"Its nice isn't it?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes!" Hermione felt like she was going to cry at how grown up her friend looked.

"Okay! Your turn! Get out!" Ginny giggled.

Hermione then apparated back out and began to look at the collection of dresses they had. It appeared that Draco was watching her silently.

"NO!" Ginny's voice boomed as Hermione was about to reach for a dress.

"What?"

"YOU MUST NOT. Let Malfoy see!"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Go in! Go in to the changing room!"

"What?"

"GO!"

"Okay, Okay."

Hermione walked into the changing room and closed the door , feeling really stupid.

Ginny then apparated inside.

"I made sure they didn't look."

Hermione chuckled at her friend. But Draco did catch a glimpse of something green.

* * *

It was the day of the Ball. A huge blue banner was put up in the school hall saying , "Beauxbatons Ball." Hermione and Ginny were busy running about the girls bathroom, taking clips, earrings and many other things. The boys were already done so they went down first.

"Come on!" Hermione hissed as she yanked a comb through her hair.

"Thats not how you do it!" Ginny yelled as she fastened her silver earrings. She was apparantly done and Hermione was only at her hair.

"Here," Ginny took a pin and did her hair up into a half updo. "Now," She pointed her wand in the air and said, "Accio earrings!" A set of earrings came in through the door and landed on Ginny's hand, she hastily put it on for Hermione while Hermione wore a silver necklace her mum gave her on her seventh birthday. It had two heart shapes on it entwined together for the pendant.

They finished off with their makeup and quickly got their bags.

"You look perfect, Gin." Hermione grinned.

"Hermione. You look beautiful! Draco is so going to like this!" Ginny said, hugging her. At the thought of Draco, Hermione blushed.

"Lets go!"

And the pair walked down with arms linked together.

~*~*~*~

"Blimey." Ron choked on his chocolate eclair as Hermione and Ginny descended gracefully down the stairs, chatting away.

Draco's jaw dropped as his eyes landed on Hermione. Harry felt dizzy as Ginny walked over to him, smiling.

"Am I dead?" Draco said, embracing Hermione. This was the first time Harry and Draco had seen them in their dresses and Draco was right. Hermione wore a green dress which flowed delicately down to her knees, fitting her curves well. Her makeup was not too heavy, it was perfect.

"Fortunately, no." Hermione scrunched up her nose. Harry was in a set of dark blue dress robes while Draco was in a dark green dress robes, both looked dashing.

"Lets go in shall we?" Draco whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Whatever you say." She sighed.

Both of them walked into the big hall, leaving Harry and Ginny outside.

"I should be seeing other Hogwarts students now already." Hermione said, gazing around.

"Oh shit." Draco suddenly dodged into a corner, pulling Hermione with him.

"Wha-?" Hermione was about to speak when Draco put a finger on her lip.

"Draco? Draco?" They heard a familiar voice calling and a small fingure with pudgy face walked up near them, not noticing their silent getaway.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she almost turned to their direction but fortunately, walked away. As soon as Draco's finger came off her lip, Hermione took out a tissue and offered it to him, nodding at his finger which was now stained with pink lip gloss.

"Thanks." He grinned sheepishly, wiping off the stain.

"I should have known that loser would be here." Hermione peered out again. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah. Its safe to come out now. I think. But we won't be able to hide for long.."

"True.."

They could see students from Durmstrang filing in as they walked back in to the hall. It was going to be a fun occasion.

* * *

**Agh. I know I said preparations for the ball. But I went too far and cut into the ball day. Sorry :D Or maybe not. Hope it was nice! Will try to update sooner! MUACKS!**


End file.
